Chaos in the Woods
by Arawn-Tolbert
Summary: During their summer break, Class 1-A takes a trip up to a cabin in the woods owned by Yaoyorozu's parents. Naturally, shipping, hijinks, and shipping hijinks occur. Rated for swearing and possible sexual innuendo later.
1. Chapter 1: The Trip

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I realize that this fic probably isn't what most of you were hoping from me when I finally returned from a, let's call it a break. Judging by the comments, a lot of you want that sweet, sweet fantasy AU, and! I will actually try to do that, won't lie. It's just life is crazy and I'm trying to do more of my own writing which takes up a lot of my world-building energy. But! Silly romantic fluff with some of my favorite characters of all time? That's relaxing. Hence this story. Basically building off of a line I threw in during **_**Writing and Drawing**_** about a school camping trip, but taking that into the main universe with aged-up characters. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Trip to the Woods**

"Do you have everything, Izuku?" The boy in question smiled softly as he put a pile of folded clothes into his large duffel bag. He could pretty easily imagine what his mom looked like back home, clutching her skirt a little as she asked. Doing everything she can to not look like she's worried when she was actually extremely worried. Izuku Midoriya didn't really blame her. The last couple years had been hard on her. Having a son that underwent villain attacks as often as he did would cause anyone to worry more.

"I think so," he responded, making sure the phone didn't slide off his shoulder as he zipped up the bag. "Shirts, pants, extra underwear to be extra safe. Socks, good shoes for the outdoors, bug spray, sunscreen. A couple of water bottles, my phone, my phone charger, and some granola bars for the car ride there and back. Anything I missed?"

"No, I think that should be everything. Got your wallet?"

"With my license, yup. We should be all good, Mom." Izuku lifted the bag up with his free hand and looked around the room to double-check. "I'm a little nervous myself. It's been a long time since I've been camping." Technically, he thought, the training camp his first year counted, but he tried to not mention that to much to his mom. Reminding her of one of the most terrifying moments in her life wasn't a good idea.

Inko Midoriya sighed over the phone. "Well, that's good, then. Are you excited?"

Was he? Izuku chuckled a little to himself. "It'll be something. I still can't believe the school is letting us do this, let alone that _Aizawa_ is. But yeah, it should be a lot of fun. Yaoyorozu made her parents' cabin sound really nice and I looked into the area. It's really pretty, Mom. Do you want me to take any pictures?"

"If you wouldn't mind. But you have to be in at least three of them." Izuku sighed but his grin grew a little bigger.

"I'll do my best, Mom. Anyways, I have to go. I don't wanna keep everyone waiting."

"Have a fun time, sweetie. Be safe! Love you!"

"I love you too, Mom." Izuku smiled softly and hung up on his mom. Sliding the phone into his pocket he pushed open his dorm's door and started heading towards the stairs.

A camping trip. He hadn't really expected that his class would come up with an idea like it, or that Yaoyorozu would have a cabin just ready to host twenty rambunctious teens. Or that when asked, Mr. Aizawa would not only say yes, but would help them get the school to rent a couple of vans for them, with Tsu's mom offering up her minivan as well. It was summer vacation, but still. It felt too easy.

Izuku couldn't shake the feeling that something was bound to go wrong, but he tried to just enjoy the excitement. It had been a long time since he camped and, well, he loved spending time with his classmates.

"You ready?" Izuku turned to see Todoroki walking down the stairs behind him, bag over his shoulders. The taller boy gave Izuku a slight smile as he caught up to Izuku.

"As ready as I can be." The two of them started walking together down the stairs, a comfortable silence falling over them both. "How do you think it'll go?" Izuku asked as they neared the first floor.

"Horribly," Todoroki said. Izuku chuckled as he caught the slight smirk on his friend's face. "Something will go wrong and it'll be loud and chaotic. Yet I think somehow we'll still have fun."

"That, Todorki, was almost optimistic."

Todoroki shrugged as he pushed open the doors to the outside. "I blame you. You're rubbing off on me. Ruining my image."

Izuku laughed and then waved at the group of friends waiting. Tsu was there, as it was her mom's van they were taking, along with Ocha-Uraraka, Izuku corrected himself- and Iida. Completing the group was Ojiro and Jiro who was idly playing with her earjacks. Ojiro grinned and waved back. "Took you two long enough," he teased. "I was beginning to think you guys decided to back out."

"I was calling my mom," Izuku replied, giving Ojiro a fist bump as he walked up to them. "I think that earns me a pass."

"Only just," Jiro said with a smirk. "What about you, Todoroki? What's your excuse?"

Todoroki looked over at Jiro as he loaded his bag into the trunk. "I forgot the time." Jiro rolled her eyes but grinned. Her grin got larger as Iida lightly scolded Todoroki for not having "proper time-keeping" and that "punctuality is a symbol of maturity and something all heroes should strive for".

Most of them just let Iida have his way when he lectured. It was mostly harmless and it kept him sane.

Izuku gave Uraraka a small smile as Tenya took his bag from him and loaded it into the trunk. Externally, he said hi to her. Internally, he tried to not cry at how cute she looked. She had her hair tied back in… a bun? It kinda reminded him of a flower or a star looking at it. Her hair had grown a little longer in the last year or so, and he thought it suited her. And by suited her, he really meant that he hated it with all his being because, damnit, she shouldn't be allowed to look so cute!

He blinked when he realized he had been staring at her a little- though he dimly noted that the green jacket on her looked great and green seemed to be a good color for her- and smiled sheepishly. Uraraka simply laughed. "Getting lost in her own head again, Deku?"

"Something like that," he said with a chuckle. He needed to focus. Getting distracted constantly by her was only going to cause him issues. Mainly in the accidentally-staring-at-his-best-friend-in-a-totally-not-creepy way. "You excited?" he asked instead, like a sensible person. Like a normal person.

Uraraka smiled and nodded enthusiastically, her hair bouncing around. "So excited! I can't remember the last time I went camping with my folks!"

Izuku nodded along with her and then looked over to Tsu. "How about you, Tsu? Excited?"

"Pretty excited," the froggy girl said. "Though, I hope the drive up there is safe. My mom would not be too happy if something bad happened to the van. You better drive safely, Iida."

Iida poked his head around the back of the van and gave off a crisp salute. "Of course I will be! I have been practicing since I was able to drive! Your mom's van will be in safe hands!"

"Speaking of driving, should we get going?" Ojiro asked, stretching a little.

"Momo's group left about an hour ago," Jiro said idly. "They'll probably have the cabin all set up for us by the time we get there."

"What about the others?" Izuku asked. The class had split into three groups among the different vans. Yaoyorozu, Koda, Sato, Tokoyami, Shoji, and Toru had left earlier to get the cabin all set up. Then it would be Tsu's group and Bakugo, Kirishima, Ashido, Kaminari, Mineta, Sero, and Aoyama to follow.

"Kirishima is busy getting them up," Ojiro said. "Bakugo is ready to go but well… the rest of them are still sleeping. Kirishima decided to have us go ahead."

"It can't be helped! Everyone, if you're ready, let's go!" Iida hurried up to the driver's side and the rest of them shrugged and piled into the van. Ojiro insisted on taking the very back- "I need some tail room" he said- and Jiro joined him back there. Todoroki, Izuku, and Uraraka piled in next, Izuku ending up in the middle between his two friends. Tsu took the passenger seat and unfurled a large map.

"Comfy back there?" Tsu asked as Iida started up the car.

"I'm good," Uraraka chimed. "Deku, you okay in the middle?"

"I can make some room, if you need," Todoroki said.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Izuku gave them both a wide grin. In all honesty, he was pretty comfy. Todoroki was pretty slight and so was he, so with Uraraka they had plenty of space.

With that, Iida pulled the van out of the driveway of the dorm and out into the city. Jiro leaned forward, her head poking between Izuku and Uraraka. "Tsu, mind if I hand you my phone? I made a travel playlist."

"Of course. Did you and Kaminari work on it?" Izuku only noticed the faint blush on Jiro's cheek because of how close she was to him. But that meant he also noticed the eye roll she gave Tsu who just smiled back as she took Jiro's phone.

"He tried to help," Jiro said, "but his taste isn't that great for road trips. Trust me on this." Tsu hummed in acknowledgement and plugged the phone into the car. A few moments later, soothing acoustic music began to play.

The ride was pretty uneventful, and soon Izuku felt himself drifting off to sleep as Iida and Tsu talked, with Todoroki and Uraraka chiming in. Jiro hummed in the back and he could hear the flipping of pages as Ojiro read. Then, silence as Izuku's eyes finally closed and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Ochako smiled as she watched Deku drifted off to sleep. His curly, fluffy hair bounced as his head dropped and bounced up right up until he finally fell asleep. His chin rested against his chest as his breathing settled. She rarely saw him look as calm as he did now, a small smile on his face.

"He's almost human when he sleeps," Todoroki said quietly. She looked up and grinned at him. Todoroki smiled back and then looked down at him. "You forget that he is a monster in battle when he sleeps or is blushing like an idiot."

"Deku is a complicated figure," Ochako said with a chuckle. She then looked out the window as the countryside blurred by. They had been driving for about a half-hour at this point and they were getting closer to the city limits. She could just begin to detect the hint of wilderness. "It'll be nice to get away from all the chaos of school."

Todoroki grunted and she turned to see him looking out his window as well. "Yeah, it will. It's been getting intense lately, hasn't it?"

Ochako nodded and leaned her head against the window. "You ever think about how close we are to graduating?"

"Often." Todoroki sighed. "I'm not sure I'm ready for it. But." Ochako looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and saw him smiling softly. "I think I'm excited for the adventures that comes beyond this, you know what I mean?"

"I think we've been rubbing off on you, Todoroki," Ochako teased. But she couldn't help but smile at what he said. She thought back to the Todoroki that she met those first weeks of school- quiet, almost standoffish, serious. And now here he was, cracking jokes and being sentimental. "You're ruining your image."

"Seriously," Jiro said, poking her head out by Ochako again, giving Todoroki a downright evil smirk. "You were, as Mina said, 'so much hotter' back then. Now you're just another sappy nerd." Ochako clasped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Todoroki rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"I think Todoroki is quite handsome," Iida said from the front. "And it's what is inside that counts, not the outside."

"Whatever you say, Class Rep," Jiro said. She then turned back to Todoroki and made an exaggerated motion of looking him up and down. "Hmm, well, I think you'll be fine with her, but don't expect anymore love notes from random girls."

"How do you know I still don't get them?" Todoroki asked. "For all you know, I'm a huge hit with the other classes."

"Prove it, you nerd." Jiro snorted and then pulled herself back into her seat. "Besides, we both know you wouldn't care about that even if it was true."

Todoroki just shrugged at this. "You got me there."

The car fell back into the comfortable quiet it had before, everyone sort of focusing on their own thing while Tsu and Iida talked through the navigation. Todoroki pulled out a book of his own and started reading while Ochako simply rested her head against the window. She started thinking about what Jiro had said. It had been born out of a conversation the girls had one day, about the best possible-boyfriend for the guys in their year. Mina had voted, very vocally, for Todoroki and Kirishima. Ochako wouldn't really disagree with her- both of them were attractive enough and with how much time Kirishima spent shirtless, she got the appeal. But, she didn't really think that they were the best. Hot? Sure, she could admit that.

But, to Ochako, being a good boyfriend meant more than looks. While she had no doubt Kirishima and Todoroki could be caring, loving guys, she… well, she had her money on another target. Someone who she had spent the last long while pretending she felt nothing about. Who happened to be sleeping next to her at this moment. And who she definitely wasn't imagining holding hands with. Nope, not her. Not Ochako Uraraka.

So instead of continuing to think about it, she just yawned and stretched. Cuddling into her seat, squirming around to get comfortable, Ochako yawned once more before drifting off to sleep. Car rides always made her sleepy. The last thing, before she fell asleep, that went through her mind, was how comfortably firm her pillow was and how soft it was.

Tenya hummed along with the song that played over the car's speakers. Jiro did have good taste in music, he decided, or she knew what everyone in the car liked. Good judge of character then, he decided, smiling to himself. Tsu was leaning back into her seat, tracing out their path on the map while double-checking on her phone. He glanced in the rearview mirror and found himself smiling softly. Midoriya and Uraraka had both fallen asleep, Midoriya's mouth open as he slept. Uraraka's head, though, was resting on Midoriya's shoulder and Tenya couldn't help but smile as he looked at them. Todoroki met his eyes and just smiled back.

He knew when the two of them awoke and found what position they ended up in, they would blush as pink as Ashido, but for now, they looked peaceful and- he had to admit it- adorable. Tenya turned his eyes back to the road, still humming to himself, and found himself looking forward to the week at the cabin even more.

"How do you think the others are getting on?" Tsu asked as she looked up from the map. "Oh, and take the next left, Iida."

**About a Half Hour Later, Closer to UA**

Eijiro sighed as Bakugo fumed next to him. Their group had left about an hour ago or so, after he had managed to finally get Ashido awake. He forgot how late the girl could sleep and just how deeply. Bakugo had been furious, though he hadn't exploded anything so he was doing better than normal. Eijiro was proud of him for that.

Though, he thought, he was pretty sure the others were actively trying to test Bakugo's newfound patience.

"_56 bottles of beer on the wall, 56 bottles of beer._

_Take one down and pass it around, 55 bottles of beer on the wall."_

Ashido, Sero, Kaminari, even Aoyama and Mineta, had been belting out the song for the last little while, horribly off-key and unsynchronized. Honestly, even Eijiro found it a little annoying if only because he was trying to focus on driving, but Bakugo looked like he was going to, literally in his case, explode.

"Take a deep breath, man," Eijiro said as he glanced at the map on his phone.

"They're pissing me off," Bakugo growled. "I mean, for fuck's sake, how long does this song go?"

"Well, I think it has 99 verses, but I could be wrong." Eijiro shot Bakugo a grin and the blond boy simply rolled his eyes. But his lips did twitch into a small smirk. Eijiro counted it.

"_52 bottles of beer on the wall! 52 bottles of beer!_" Kaminari had a set of lungs on him, that was for sure.

"When we stop for lunch, I am killing them," Bakugo said. He didn't growl, he didn't even really add any extra menace to his words. He just stated it like it was fact.

"Speaking of lunch, can you see if you can find a rest area nearby? We should find one sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, yeah." Bakugo grabbed the phone and began to look ahead on the map as Eijiro focused on the drive. Despite the noise, it was pretty peaceful. He missed driving. His dad was a big believer in road trips and taught Eijiro driving by taking him cross-country. That was probably not the smartest idea, but Eijiro enjoyed it. So doing this was a lot of fun for him.

"Kirishima~!" He looked in the mirror to see Ashido smiling at him. "How long is the drive?"

"Maybe three-ish hours," he said. "Bakugo?"

"Closer to four," the boy said. "If we keep going at this snail-ass pace." He glared out the window as the van inched forward. Traffic wasn't super great. "This is why we wanted to leave earlier, Racoon-Eyes."

Ashido huffed and sat back in her seat. "I needed my rest! Besides, I'm sure it'll clear up once we make it out of the city."

"It will for sure, and then we'll be cruising." Eijiro flashed her a grin in the mirror. "Just hold on guys. Once we're on the highway we'll be zooming."

"_33 bottles of beer on the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall! 33 boooootttttttllleeeeeessss of beer!_"

"Pikachu, if you don't shut the fuck up, I will turn this car around!" Bakugo yelled.

"I'm the one driving," Eijiro pointed out, but it was too late. Bakugo was trying to reach behind his seat to grab Kaminari who was laughing and squirming in his seat as he tried to avoid Bakugo.

"Bakugo, leave Kaminari alone!" Mineta yelled out. "He's still a virgin, he can't die yet!"

"Hey, what the hell man?" Kaminari shouted, swatting Bakugo's hand away.

"He's not wrong," Sero said with a laugh. "Mineta may be a little creep but he's not wrong about you!"

"Fuck off!"

"Will you just die already?!" Bakugo yelled.

"Oh my, such violence! You have truly angered the beast, Kaminari!" Aoyama… tittered? That was the best word Eijiro could think of for the noise that came out of him.

Ashido looked up and met Eijiro's eyes in the mirror, a wicked grin on her face. "Eyes on the road, Kiri!"

"It's hard when you guys are so damn rambunctious," he said with a toothy grin. "Bakugo! Stop trying to kill Kaminari, I need you to navigate, man. And Kaminari, tone it down with the song for a bit."

"Fiiiine."

Bakugo turned back around and huffed. He put the phone back on the holder and looked out the window. "Found a rest stop," he said quietly. "We should get there right around lunch."

"Good work." Eijiro gave him a quick thumbs up and then turned back to the road.

The drive was a little quieter for a bit. Then, quietly, Eijiro heard Kaminari. "_32 bottles of beer on the wall. 32 bottles of beer._"

Oh goddamnit.

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, I apologize if this isn't what you guys were expecting or hoping from me next but I just really want to write some more fluff and well, a camping trip seems perfect. Plus, imagine the hijinks 20 unsupervised teens can get up to up in the mountains with no one to watch over them! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you very much for everyone who read the previous chapter and left any reviews. It was very sweet of you guys and meant a lot to me. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this series, because I'm enjoying writing it a lot.**

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Momo ran her hand lightly over the railing as she walked along the second floor of the cabin. She had been surprised when her parents mentioned she and her friends could use the cabin for their summer trip. It had been a long time herself since she had been up here, and Momo had assumed that something had happened to the cabin. But, it was still just as nice as she remembered. She counted the rooms to herself as she walked to the stairs, already doing math in her head for how to divide up everyone. The cabin had been built with guests in mind, and it was definitely big enough to host everyone. Maybe not… as comfortably as normal guests would be. But, it would work all the same.

Four bedrooms on the second floor, with two external bathrooms. The girls and her could probably take the master bedroom. It was the largest and had a private bathroom suite which would take care of Mineta, along with two beds. So maybe only a couple of them would need sleeping bags? The other bedrooms were smaller but could probably host three to four of the boys. Downstairs there was the living room with a few big couches and large armchairs. Even Momo was a little surprised and even amused at how much furniture there was in the house. She didn't remember ever being here when there were more than ten people staying.

But, back to business. That was close to everyone covered. For the rest of the boys, the living room would probably do? There were a couple of cabinets down there that were mostly empty. A large bathroom down there as well, and the couches seemed comfy enough. In theory, they should all be good.

"How's the setup going, everyone?" Momo called out as she walked down the large curling stairs to the right of the living room. Shoji, examining the living room, turned an arm to her.

"Seems all good here," he said through the mouth. "Your parents left a few old games and a few bottles of old whisky. Tokoyami volunteered to hide those for now."

"Good idea." Momo chuckled. "I can't believe I forgot about those. Smart thinking." Shoji shrugged. "Hagakure, how's the kitchen looking?"

Hagakure popped her head around the corner, or at least Momo assumed so judging by the little bit of collar she could see. "It's looking great! We'll need to do a run to town to pick up some supplies but so far it's looking great! Nothing rotted, some non-perishables, and the appliances seem to be all good! Plenty of tea and hot chocolate though, so I think I'm good. I'll get started on a list though."

"Koda says the yard looks good, too," Sato said as he walked in through the front door. "It took some doing but he managed to clear out some of the bigger bugs and nasties."

"Wonderful! Anything on your end, Sato?" Momo asked with a big smile.

Sato shook his head with a big grin. "Nah, just cleared the yard of some of the bigger rocks and debris. Nothing too bad. The house itself from outside seems all good. No complaints here. And the shed had some wood stocked up." He rolled his shoulders back. "Ugh. Hagakure, need some help?"

Momo smiled as she stepped down to the first floor. The group of them had spent the first hour or so cleaning vigorously and she was glad she asked the group to come with her. Shoji and Tokoyami had been invaluable in cleaning, and Koda cleared out the spiders with ease. Well, when he got over his fear. Overall, they had done great work, and Momo was proud. Yes, she was surprisingly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just close her eyes and sleep. But she was still proud. And besides, she needed to keep helping out.

And so it was mildly annoying when she inadvertently yawned. She wasn't that tired.

Shoji turned to look at her and Momo got the impression he was smiling beneath his mask. "You should take it easy, Yaoyorozu. We're pretty much done and it'll take a couple hours for everyone else to get here, at the earliest. Put your feet up."

"I'm fine, Shoji! Honestly. Besides, if you guys are gonna work so should I!"

"You've done more than any of us," Tokoyami said as he walked in through the front door. Dark Shadow extended from him and gave Momo a thumbs up. "Yup!" the shadow said. "He's right! You've been working your butt off! Take a breather."

Momo opened her mouth to protest some more but then closed it when she saw Sato and Hagakure staring at her. Hagakure's hands were firmly on her hips as she glared at Momo. Momo sighed and nodded. "I guess I could put my feet up for a few minutes."

Hagakure marched over and pushed Momo, who just let the invisible girl push her onto one of the big armchairs. Momo sighed, trying to not smile at her friends' antics, but she could feel a small grin coming on. The chair was rather comfy and when Dark Shadow pushed the ottoman under her feet, well, she could hardly be blamed for finding it to be extremely relaxing. So, really, it would've been rude if she didn't close her eyes. Rude to what or to whom, she didn't know, but it would've been rude.

The buzz of her friends faded into the background as Momo let her eyes slowly close. Just… just a quick nap, that's all. Just a few minutes. She was tired, now that she had a chance to just sit. Getting up so early and doing so much drained her. She let out a small yawn and just let the noise around her soothe her.

Toru checked in on Yaomomo a few minutes later and grinned when she saw the girl asleep, head rolled onto her shoulder. Her shoulders rose and fell with her even breathing and Toru found it incredibly cute. She was glad, though, that her friend finally got some sleep. She would work herself ragged otherwise. "Well, she's asleep, guys!"

"Quiet down, Hagakure," Sato said in a near whisper. "Don't wanna wake her up."

Toru clasped her hands over her mouth and then grinned when she remembered that no one knew she was doing that. "Oh, right, sorry sorry," she whispered. "Right, let's get back to work. Shoji, you and Sato can drive back to town to grab the supplies, right?"

Shoji nodded and walked with her into the kitchen. "As long as you three can handle things here. Where's Koda by the way?"

"He found a few rabbits outside," Tokoyami said. "He's currently playing with them."

"Leave him be," Shoji said. "He deserves a break after dealing with all the spiders. Let's get things done, team."

**Two Hours Later**

Daisuke Ito watched the group of teenagers who pulled into his gas station closely. It wasn't that he inherently distrusted them because they were teenagers. It was just, large groups tended to mean chaos. Plus, the station had been quiet for the day and he was getting bored.

There were seven of them. A tall boy with dark blue hair and glasses was busy filling up the minivan they had rolled in, while a shorter boy with green hair yawned and leaned against the car. Three of them had walked inside the station, grabbing snacks and drinks. A girl with dark hair and weird ears, a boy with a tail, and a girl who looked relatively frog-like. Daisuke wasn't really one to judge though. He had seen plenty of stranger Quirks around, even in a place as sleepy as his little gas station. Daisuke yawned and watched the kids move about his station. Outside, two others joined the boys. A boy with white and red hair and a girl with brown hair. The group looked familiar but he couldn't quite place them.

They seemed like nice enough kids, Daisuke admitted. He could hear them joking around with each other and it made him smile. The town was pretty small and a lot of kids their age left to go to the cities, looking for schools or jobs. Having some young blood was good for his crotchety soul, he figured.

A crash sounded from outside, and Daisuke whipped his head to look out the open window. Etsuko, one of the bank workers from down the street, was outside shouting for help as a dark van peeled off from the parking lot. He could hear the laughter of the people in the car, and one man jumped behind them, his limbs long and springlike. God damnit, villains here too? Daisuke reached for the phone, though he knew Emi would have already called for the cops. It was probably too la-

Green light flashed through the air towards the man in the air. It took Daisuke a second to realize it was the boy with the green hair, his open hoodie flapping in the wind behind him. The spring-limb man barely had any time to react before the boy twisted in the air and brought his leg down in a vicious kick. The villain was sent crashing to the ground like a meteor.

"What the hell?" Daisuke muttered, and then a second crash interrupted his thoughts. The van had plowed into a wall of ice that had spontaneously appeared in the street. The teen with the dual-colored hair was looking at the van, ice leading from his right foot to the wall of ice. Daisuke just watched as he jerked his head, ice growing underneath the van to start to lift it up. The other villains, two relatively normal looking guys and a girl with guns, hurriedly clambered out of the van.

And that's when the brunette reacted. She ran forth and as she leaped into the air, a pillar of ice exploded beneath her feet and launched her into the air. As she came down, her hand lashed out quick as lightning and grabbed one of the villain's guns. She let go an instant later and seemed to smack the villain's hand. The gun, as he let go, amazingly remained in the air.

"Excuse us." Daisuke turned to see the three teens leaving their stuff on the counter. The blond boy with the tail smiled apologetically as the two girls ran out. "We'll be right back. Watch that for us?"

"Uh, sure?" But the boy was already gone, bounding up into the air with a snap of his tail.

"Ochako, down!" The frog girl yelled out and the brunette dropped down. A tongue snapped through the air over her head. It wrapped around the arm of the only female villain, who yelped in surprise before she got swung up into the air. The tailed boy grinned and with elegance that seemed impossible, smacked his tail against the redhead villain. She crashed into the ground and her gun was snatched out of the air by the frog-girl's tongue.

The spring-limb villain, who Daisuke now realized was dressed like a jester, lashed out at the green-haired as he rolled to his feet. His arms compressed and then exploded out, unfurling like springs. The boy simply kicked one aside, and then… Daisuke couldn't see everything but a blast of air blasted the other arm away. The boy fell to the ground and he and the jester began to exchange blows but even Daisuke could tell the boy was leagues above the villain.

The other two didn't last long. The brunette, called Ochako- which sounded extremely familiar- grabbed the other gun and sent it spinning into the air before taking the holder down in a move that seemed incredibly complex yet very simple all at once. The girl with the purple hair and weird ears almost casually strolled up as the long jacks on her ears extended. Once they hit the last villain, the man went down as if he was shocked.

"Goddamn it!" The jester shouted, looking around him as the boy dodged another one of his attacks. "You kids are messing with the Heart Suit! Do you know who we are?"

"Not a clue," the ice boy said before he sent a bolt of flame at the jester. "You should work on your branding." The villain screamed in frustration and launched himself into the air.

Daisuke watched amazed as the green-haired boy leapt into the air, green lightning covering his body. The jester whirled to face him, but it was too late. "Ojiro! Batter up!" The boy twisted and kicked. The very motion caused wind that Daisuke could feel and the villain's spring arms couldn't reach. Then the kick itself connected. Jester-man or whatever silly name he gave himself was sent hurtling towards the ground. And that's when the tail-boy met him, swinging his tail midair.

The jester crashed into the side of his van, denting it, before falling to the ground, unconscious. Daisuke could barely take his eyes off of the scene until the bell jingled and the boy who had been filling up the van walked in. He looked at the snacks on the counter and chuckled to himself. "Ah, figured I'd end up paying for these. Here's the gas receipt." Daisuke looked up at him and blinked slowly. "Oh, yes of course. Two questions. Do you carry any rope or zip ties and do you take credit?"

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Izuku tore off a piece of turkey jerky and watched as the cops hauled away the last of the Heart Suit Gang. It was only after the whole thing ended did he really notice that they all dressed up like playing cards in some way. Honestly, it was kind of silly but the silly villains were the ones that were often easiest to take down.

"Well, that added some travel time," Iida said as he walked back to the group. He had been the last the cops talked to, after the gas station owner and bank teller. "Well done everyone, though! Aizawa would be proud. Minimal damage."

"Give us some credit," Todoroki said as he munched on some trail mix. "We're not Bakugo, Iida."

Jiro snorted, and Izuku had to hide his smile with another bite of jerky. Tsu and Uraraka both giggled and even Iida and Ojiro grinned at that. "I mean, I suppose so, but we did do our class proud! Subduing four villains in barely a minute. Very nice!"

"They were punks," Jiro said, leaning against the van. "Even one of us could have taken them all on."

"The leader, that Joker guy, he wasn't bad," Izuku said. He reached for his backpack only to realize he left it in the van. Well, he could write his notes later. "His Quirk was pretty cool, but he didn't seem to really know how to use it well."

Uraraka shook her head. "I don't know, Deku. Even if he was trained better I think you could've taken him!" Izuku grinned and nodded in thanks, even as he tried not to blush. It was just a compliment. Just a compliment. Just a compliment.

"Still though, we should get a move on," Tsu said. "We don't wanna have Bakugo and Kirishima's group overtake us."

Iida nodded vigorously. "Yes! We must not keep Yaoyorozu and the others waiting! The paperwork should be taken care of so we're allowed to leave!" He hustled over to the van and hopped in. Izuku watched him with a grin- honestly, if he could find a way to bottle and sell Iida's energy he could easily become a very wealthy man.

Jiro rolled her eyes but was still grinning. "Won't lie though, that was nice to just get out and stretch and hit some things."

Tsu nodded. "It was fun, though they were a little dirty. Didn't taste that great, won't lie."

Ojiro laughed as he clambered into the backseat. "Better than a nice stretch. Got to actually work." Jiro climbed in behind him and then Uraraka, Izuku, and Todoroki filled up the middle row. With Tsu back in the passenger seat, they took off.

"I'm surprised no one had caught them before," Todoroki said as he looked out the window, the small town passing by. "They didn't seem to really have much experience overall and as far as I could tell, it was only the leader that had an offensive Quirk."

"They left the safety on, too," Uraraka pointed out. "I don't think they really ever had to use weapons before. Just an intimidation factor."

"The local police did say that they don't have many hero agencies close by," Iida added. "Small towns like this don't usually have as much crime as bigger cities. Could be that this Heart Suit gang realized that and exploited it."

Izuku leaned back in his seat and hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder what's the best way to fix that, then? I mean, we were lucky to be at that gas station at just the right time. There has to be a better way to go about taking down gangs like this, right? I mean, I would guess they would be roaming from town to town, making sure to never stay in place too long so as to not draw-"

"Stop!" Jiro poked her head over the seat so she could glare at Izuku. He hadn't really been on the receiving end of one of her death glares before so this was a new one. It was somehow more menacing than one of Aizawa's stares, or at least it felt that way. "No more school stuff! We are on vacation, damnit, and I want to enjoy myself. So we are not going to discuss school or hero stuff at all, okay?"

"Fine," Izuku said sheepishly. "Sorry, just went a little overboard." Jiro rolled her eyes but gave him a quick smile before retreating back to her seat.

"Tsu, turn the music on please?" Jiro still held her phone but now a long AUX cord snaked back to her- she must have set that up earlier when Izuku was asleep.

"Sure thing," Tsu said. Once again, pleasant music filled the car. This time it was closer to sort of pop, without really getting quite to that level. Izuku had no idea what genre it would be, and he was sure if he asked Jiro he would get a detailed explanation. But for now, he was just kinda tired and wanted to relax. Car rides always did that to him.

Before he could drift off though, he remembered what happened when they had first arrived at the gas station. He had woken up with Uraraka resting her head on him. His face had felt like it was on fire. It… okay it hadn't been unpleasant- if he was being honest, it had been pretty nice- but he couldn't risk that again. No way.

Even if he was surprisingly tired and just wanted to nap a little. Didn't matter. He had to stay vigilant lest he risk… that.

Izuku sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. Why did having a crush have to be so freaking hard? Uraraka glanced at him, one of her eyebrows quirked up. "Is not being able to talk about Hero stuff really driving you crazy, Deku?"

He smiled back at her softly and shook his head. "Nah, just thinking is all."

"Dangerous thing to do," Urarak said solemnly. "I know one guy, he thinks so much he can't keep the thoughts inside."

Izuku grinned. Just a small one, but a grin nonetheless. "Oh? Is it his Quirk?"

"Mutter," Uraraka said, nodding. "He can think so loud and so fast to himself that he freaks everyone else out around him."

"Sounds like a very situational power," Izuku said. His grin grew a little bit. "You know though, good crowd control."

"Only probably is, he can't work with allies," Todoroki added. Izuku glanced over at him. Todoroki had his eyes closed but was smiling. "His Quirk would cause everyone to freeze. Seems like a bad team player."

"He would have to go solo!" Uraraka nodded enthusiastically. "All alone in the night, like Mr. Aizawa. But you know, less cool."

"Mutter is a perfectly cool Quirk!" Izuku pretended to pout, but he couldn't shake the grin. "But it would take some planning and skill. Lots of training."

The three of them paused for a moment and then started laughing. Izuku and Uraraka went full belly laugh while Todoroki chuckled. It was moments like that, Izuku thought, that made him realize having a crush wasn't so bad. It just meant that he and Uraraka were close and well, that was something to cherish.

Kyoka rolled her eyes but smiled at the antics of her classmates in front of her. Ojiro was currently napping, somehow having positioned his tail to act like a pillow. He had passed out almost immediately after the music came on and slept through the noise. Car rides seemed to do that to people. Kyoka herself could never sleep in cars, not easily at least. But, hey, it gave her some privacy.

_How's the ride?_ She texted, smiling softly. It had been a while since she heard from Denki and she figured he was either asleep or Bakugo killed him. While she would miss her boyfriend- ugh, still felt weird- she wouldn't necessarily blame Bakugo. Denki probably egged him on.

_I'm alive, so I think that's a win._ Followed by a thumbs up emoji. Kyoka snorted.

_Pikachu, you idiot. You sung the stupid song didn't you?_

_Not to the end! I only got to 32 bottles left before Bakugo tried to blow my head off. Speaking of, my hair is a little scorched._

That idiot. _Denki, you know we can't date if you die right?_

A few ellipses were his response for a few moments. _I...I'm aware of your stance on necrophilia, yes. Also, don't text the word date. I don't know how but Ashido swiveled to look at me as soon as I got it. I think she knows something._

_Sure as hell wasn't me. And we're the only two who know about, well, us._

_Still though. I think she's psychic or something. _

Kyoka sighed. _Or maybe you're paranoid, silly. Just don't worry about it. We've hidden it for this long, haven't we?_

_Good point. I… it's been a while, huh?_

_Six months. Wild, isn't it?_

_Heh, yeah. It's been a good time, Kyo. 3_

She rolled her eyes at that, even as she smiled softly. For all about Denki that could drive her nuts, the boy was sweet to a fault. _3\. Right back atcha, Pikachu._

_Also, I've been thinking._

_A dangerous thing for you._

_VERY funny, Kyo. _

_I thought so._

An eye-roll emoji followed, along with a side-eye one. _Anyways. I've been thinking. It's a damn shame we don't have our own room for this camping trip._

_A shame? Is that what we're calling it?_

_I'm just saying! It could have been nice. You know, spend some time all cuddled up in bed together._

Annoyingly, it did sound nice. Kyoka wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that, but it did sound quite nice. Stupidly cute, but nice. _Hmm, counterpoint to that, Pikachu. EVERYONE WOULD KNOW._

_Is that really that bad?_

She… she didn't know how to respond to that. When they first started dating they kept secret because, well, they were both new at this and awkward. They were shy about their feelings and others knowing about it. But now… well, they were older. It shouldn't have been as big of a deal.

So why did she feel so nervous about the suggestion of telling others?

Before she could respond though, Denki sent another text. _I'm not saying we have to tell everyone, especially not now. But… maybe one day. For now though, as long as it's you and me, I'm happy. 3 3_

Huh. She didn't remember Tsu turning on the heat, and funny how it seemed to be purely in her cheeks. What a weird occurrence that totally meant nothing at all. _You, are an adorable idiot and I hate you._

_Love you, too, babe. Now, gotta go. I think Sero is next on Bakugo's hit-list._

_See ya, you idiot._

Kyoka smiled as she closed the texting app and just leaned her head back. She wasn't gonna sleep but she did just want to chill and listen to some music. Her eyes closed and she just folded her hands over her phone and tried to not think about kissing her boyfriend first chance they both got.

That was definitely not happening.

**Two Hours Later**

Ochako opened her eyes groggily, blinking the sleep out of them desperately. The van was currently on a winding, wooded road. When exactly they had gotten here, she had no idea, but in her defense, she had been sleeping for a while.

The next thing she noticed was that she had been sleeping on Deku's shoulder. Ochako's whole body froze when she noticed and she tried to breathe slow and steady. No need to panic and draw attention. She, very gently, craned her head and looked around. Iida and Tsu were busy navigating, though it seemed like they were close from what she could hear. Todoroki was either asleep or meditating. Ojiro's soft snores let her know what he was doing. Jiro was a wild card, but… Ochako had to risk it. She gently moved her head off of Deku's shoulder and looked around. Jiro was in the back, phone still connected to the car, her eyes closed. But she seemed to sense Ochako staring at her and cracked open an eye and gave her a small smirk.

Traitor. Absolute traitor. Ochako, ignoring her blush, simply turned away and pretended like she didn't notice. She would not give Jiro the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed.

She was still sitting there, slightly pouting and very aware of how close every part of her body was to Deku so as to make sure there was absolutely no way they could be seen as anything but friends, when the van made one last turn. The Yaoyorozu cabin came into view, and Ochako heard her and Tsu all quietly go, "Wow." Jiro followed it up with "Holy shit."

"I knew it would be large," Iida said, sounding amazed, "but… I don't think I would call this a cabin."

Ochako agreed with him. It wasn't a cabin. It was freaking mansion made of wood in the mountains. Two stories tall and big, just… so big. Bigger than her house back home, and it seemed to almost rival the dorms in size. The 'cabin' was massive.

When she finally managed to tear her eyes away, she noticed Sato coming out of the house and waving to them. Iida pulled up in the driveway and turned to face the back. He grinned as Todoroki, Deku, and Ojiro began to wake up. "We're here."


End file.
